Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of therapeutics for hemostatic disorders.
Background Art
Hemophilia A is an X-linked bleeding disorder caused by mutations and/or deletions in the factor VIII (FVIII) gene resulting in a deficiency of FVIII activity (Peyvandi, F. et al. Haemophilia 12:82-89 (2006). The disease is characterized by spontaneous hemorrhage and excessive bleeding after trauma. Over time, the repeated bleeding into muscles and joints, which often begins in early childhood, results in hemophilic arthropathy and irreversible joint damage. This damage is progressive and can lead to severely limited mobility of joints, muscle atrophy and chronic pain (Rodriguez-Merchan, E. C., Semin. Thromb. Hemost. 29:87-96 (2003), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety).
The A2 domain is necessary for the procoagulant activity of the factor VIII molecule. Studies show that porcine factor VIII has six-fold greater procoagulant activity than human factor VIII (Lollar, P., and E. T. Parker, J. Biol. Chem. 266:12481-12486 (1991)), and that the difference in coagulant activity between human and porcine factor VIII appears to be based on a difference in amino acid sequence between one or more residues in the human and porcine A2 domains (Lollar, P., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267:23652-23657 (1992)), incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Treatment of hemophilia A is by replacement therapy targeting restoration of FVIII activity to 1 to 5% of normal levels to prevent spontaneous bleeding (Mannucci, P. M., et al., N. Engl. J. Med. 344:1773-1779 (2001), which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety). There are plasma-derived and recombinant FVIII products available to treat bleeding episodes on-demand or to prevent bleeding episodes from occurring by treating prophylactically.
Reduced mortality, prevention of joint damage, and improved quality of life have been important achievements due to the development of plasma-derived and recombinant FVIII. Prolonged protection from bleeding would represent another key advancement in the treatment of hemophilia A patients.